Sunland Park
by Eloloo
Summary: Michael donne rendez-vous à Sara après qu'elle aie fuit Kellerman... // Après l'épisode 2x13 // // Terminée //
1. Chapter 1

_**Gila, Nouveau Mexique**_

-Michael, c'est moi. Ecoute, ce portable a sonnée hier et…j'ai répondu, mais je n'entendais rien et…je me demandais si c'était toi ? Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi faire, si je laisse un message, je ne sais pas qui l'aura mais…Je…J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Et tu dois savoir que moi, non. Je ne suis pas partie, à Gila, il m'est arrivé quelque chose et je…Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus où aller, mais je sais que tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance et j'ai besoin de te savoir…euh…J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien…et…J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît.

Voilà. C'était dit. A quoi bon continuer à se mentir ? A quoi bon faire comme si elle n'avait besoin de personne dans la vie ? Surtout dans cette vie…Cette vie qui était la sienne et qui était devenue un véritable chaos. Elle n'avait plus de père. Aucun endroit où aller. Et elle avait voulu fuir la seule personne qui pouvait encore l'aider. Et résultat, elle se retrouvait avec une coupure assez profonde sur le bras gauche, et sans doute des cauchemars pendant pas mal de jours. Tout en marchant, Sara se dit que cette fois, à moins d'un miracle, il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout se termine en carnage.

* * *

_**Non loin d'Albuquerque, Nouveau Mexique**_

Michael Scofield fixait le téléphone portable qui vibrait, comme s'il voulait entendre ce que la personne au bout du fil voulait lui dire. Et cette personne était sans nul doute Sara. Sara qui avait besoin d'aide. Et lui qui était enfermé dans cette foutue cage. Michael avait l'impression qu'il se retrouvait toujours là où il ne fallait pas quand il ne fallait pas.

Pourquoi donc Sara était-elle partie à Gila ? Où était-elle allée ? Michael était bien conscient que sa relation avec Sara avait connu et connaîtrait beaucoup de difficultés, mais dans cette situation, mieux valait rester ensemble que faire cavalier seul. Mais le jeune homme savait que Sara n'était pas le genre de femme à faire des choses sans se soucier des conséquences. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Michael ne savait pas encore quoi, mais tôt ou tard, il saurait. Car il avait la ferme intention de revoir Sara.

Cette dernière déambulait dans la ville, incapable de décider où aller. Une sourde angoisse s'était emparé d'elle, car plus elle réfléchissait, et plus elle en venait à la même conclusion : elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et cette sensation la terrifiait. Avant, dans cette existence qui lui paraissait maintenant si loin, Sara se levait le matin et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée, où elle allait se rendre, qui elle allait voir…Une routine rassurante, sans presque aucun imprévu. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela avait changé. Plus question de prévoir les choses, de vivre sans se soucier de ce qui arrivera demain. Aujourd'hui, rien n'était prévu, Sara ne savait ni ce qu'elle devait faire, ni où elle devait se rendre. Son monde était devenu un gigantesque labyrinthe. Elle se sentait perdue, sans but précis, et à chaque coin de rue, elle pouvait tomber sur son tortionnaire, ou sur n'importe qui qui voulait la voir morte.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sara en eut assez de marcher. Elle avisa un motel au bout de la rue, et se dit qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, cela lui permettrait aussi de réfléchir, même si ses réflexions la conduisaient toujours au même point….


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln regardait son frère qui se trouvait assis en face de lui, les sourcils froncés, l'air profondément concentré. Même si Lincoln n'avait pas été le frère idéal, il connaissait Michael. Et il aurait parié qu'à ce moment précis, ce dernier essayait de trouver une solution pour les sortir de là, même si Linc voyait difficilement comment il aurait pu faire…La nuit était tombée, il ne restait plus qu'un ou deux policiers dans le commissariat, mais les deux frères étaient tout de même enfermés dans une cage en fer…A moins que Michael ne se transforme en super héros, rien ne pourrait les sortir d'ici.

-Michael ?

Lincoln n'obtint aucune réponse, son frère fixant le sol comme si il aurait pu y déceler une quelconque réponse, une solution à leur problème.

-Michael !

Surpris, Michael releva la tête et regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur.

-Inutile de te torturer Mike, tu ne pourras pas nous faire sortir d'ici.

-Peut-être que si…Je…

-Michael !! Regarde autour de toi ! On ne peut pas passer par un trou pour s'évader ! Pas ici ! Cette cellule est encore plus petite que les toilettes de mon appartement à Chicago !

-Lincoln, si on ne sort pas d'ici très vite on…

-On va être reconduit à Fox River, je vais passer sur le gril et toi tu vas prendre perpète !! Je sais tout ça ! Mais ouvre les yeux, tu ne peux pas constamment trouver des solutions à tout les problèmes !!

Michael contemplait son frère, dubitatif. Pourquoi soudainement Lincoln ne le soutenait plus ? A Fox River, il comprenait que son frère émette des doutes sur son plan, lui-même l'avait quelquefois trouvé plutôt audacieux, mais là, ils étaient si près de la liberté, ils avaient été libres pendant quelques jours…Et maintenant, Lincoln lui demandait presque d'abandonner ?

-Linc, tu ne comprends…

-Je ne comprends pas, je sais. Je n'ai jamais rien compris. Mais il faut que…

-Linc !!

Michael n'avait pas crié, mais le ton de sa voix avait suffit pour que Lincoln s'arrête de parler.

-J'ai _besoin_ qu'on sorte d'ici ! Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'être libre, mais il y a dehors quelqu'un qui a besoin de nous. Qui a besoin de _moi_. Cette personne est seule Dieu sait où, elle est en danger, elle ignore qu'elle détient la clé de toute cette histoire, elle ignore que des gens bien plus dangereux que Mahone sont à sa poursuite et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne la retrouve. Et j'ai _besoin _de la retrouver, Linc. J'en ai besoin. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre du motel, Sara s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Jamais elle n'avait aussi souvent fréquenté les motels, mais cela devait être une sorte de rituel pour les gens en fuite…Seulement là, dans cette chambre, il n'y avait pas Michael. Il n'y avait pas l'homme avec lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Non pas que Michael aurait pu tout résoudre en un clin d'œil. Mais au lieu de se voiler la face et de prétendre qu'elle était totalement indifférente au jeune homme, Sara commença à se dire qu'avec lui, tout irait un peu mieux. Sara commença même, dans cette chambre pas très propre ni très accueillante, sur ce lit à la couverture élimée, à se dire que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Michael ne se limitait pas simplement au besoin de le voir pour qu'il l'aide et qu'elle ne soit plus seule. La jeune femme devait bien admettre que ce qu'elle ressentait pouvait très bien être de l'amour. Il devenait indéniable que Michael l'attirait. Et il devenait indéniable que Sara Tancredi l'aimait.

La jeune femme décida de passer la nuit dans ce motel. Elle espérait que le proverbe « La nuit porte conseil » se révèle vrai dans son cas, et qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain avec une idée foudroyante sur l'endroit où elle devait aller.

Sara alluma la télévision et s'allongea sur le lit. Mais à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle les rouvrit aussitôt et se redressa.

_« Michael Scofield et Lincoln Burrows, les deux cerveaux de l'évasion des huit détenus de Fox River, ont été appréhendés par des douaniers près de la frontière Mexicaine, après neuf jours de cavale. Ils seront renvoyés à Fox River demain dans la matinée. Burrows était incarcéré là-bas pour le meurtre du frère de la vice-présidente Reynolds et son exécution… »_

Sara ressentit une furieuse envie de pleurer. Michael renvoyé à Fox River. Impossible. Il ne _pouvait pas. _Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça et être renvoyé dans cette foutue prison. Avoir goûté à une liberté qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre et être tout simplement repris et remis dans une cage.

Sara eut envie de gifler la journaliste qui annonçait cette nouvelle, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si le monde tournerait mieux si Michael et Lincoln étaient remis en prison. Au contraire. Le monde irait plus mal. La vérité resterait cachée quelque part, les gens qui avaient piégés Lincoln en piégeront d'autres, détruiront d'autres vies, d'autres familles, d'autres personnes…Sans aucun scrupules.

C'est alors que Sara se mit à penser à elle. A la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout venait de changer. Le mince espoir qu'il lui restait de se sortir de ce guêpier venait soudain de disparaître.

Tel un marin prit dans une tempête, et qui s'accroche à la faible lueur d'un phare perçant les ténèbres, à travers les éléments déchaînés, et qui soudain ne voit plus cette lueur et perd peu à peu espoir de rejoindre la rive, Sara venait de perdre sa lueur. Elle était perdue dans la tempête des événements, une tempête violente et dévastatrice. Depuis qu'elle avait fui pour sauver sa vie, Michael avait été sa lueur, ce à quoi elle s'était raccrochée pour ne pas sombrer.

Mais aujourd'hui, la lueur devenait de plus en plus indistincte. Pire, Sara ne la distinguait plus. Sa lueur venait d'être enfermée dans une cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael avait enfin trouvé une solution. En imaginant la suite des événements tel qu'il espérait qu'ils se dérouleraient, il trouvait que cela faisait mauvais film d'action. Mais comme on dit, à situation désespérée, solution désespérée...Et de toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rester là en attendant qu'un miracle survienne, qu'un policier perde la tête et les laisse sortir ? Regagner une des cellules de Fox River, y rester enfermé sa vie entière, regarder son frère mourir, et laisser Sara se débrouiller ? Non, Michael Scofield ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça. Même si sa solution n'était pas la meilleure, il devait essayer. Et peut-être que ça marcherait, après tout…

Le tout était à présent d'en parler à Linc. Et surtout de le convaincre que cela marcherait peut-être.

-On peut toujours essayer, Lincoln…On n'a rien à perdre…

-Michael, tu crois vraiment que ce que tu me proposes va fonctionner ?

Michael décida d'éluder cette question.

-Est-ce que tu as une meilleure solution à me proposer ?

Lincoln contemplait son frère. Il devait être vraiment désespéré pour proposer de faire une telle chose…Après tout, c'était une solution comme une autre, enfin pour lui. Mais Michael l'avait habitué à mieux. A plus…pensé. Plus réfléchi. Plus…compliqué, aussi.

-Pourquoi ne pas plutôt tenter quelque chose dans le fourgon qui nous reconduira à Fox River ? On pourrait…

-Linc, et si ça ne marche pas, on aura plus aucune chance avant d'arriver là-bas ! De plus, il y aura des policiers armés jusqu'aux dents pour nous escorter, sans oublier Mahone, qui a une fâcheuse tendance à savoir tout ce que je planifie…Alors le mieux, c'est d'essayer quelque chose maintenant, pendant qu'il n'y que quelques policiers.

Linc avait écouté le discours de son frère, et il trouvait que celui-ci n'avait pas tort.

-Ok, Mike. On peut essayer.

* * *

Sara était restée plusieurs minutes assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. La télévision continuait de déverser son flot d'images et de paroles, mais Sara ne semblait pas sans soucier. Une vague de questions déferlaient dans son esprit, en un flot continu, mais ces questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses. De toute façon, ses questions ne trouvaient que rarement des réponses, des réponses concrètes, et non pas des réponses brèves et partielles, qui amenaient encore plus de questions…

Cela devenait infernal. Sara se maudissait pour rester assise là, sans savoir quoi faire. Depuis quand son esprit s'était-il vidé de toute capacité de réflexion ? Depuis quand Sara Tancredi se laissait abattre par le moindre obstacle ? Elle avait tout de même réussi à échapper à son tortionnaire, un homme prêt à tout pour lui soutirer des informations ! Et maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle restait là, hagarde, avalant difficilement la nouvelle de la capture de Michael et de son frère. Non. Il fallait agir. Il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant et se laisser avoir, se laisser détruire.

Sara se leva et empoigna son sac. Elle en sortit une petite boîte qui contenait de petites lames, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivée devant le miroir, elle y contempla son reflet. Et ce miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme brune, les yeux légèrement cernés, l'air fatigué. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas sentie en pleine forme ? Une éternité. C'était comme si son corps s'était habitué à être constamment vidé de son énergie, toujours à essayer de se sentir heureuse mais sans y parvenir…


	4. Chapter 4

Le commissariat était silencieux, à l'exception de la conversation des deux policiers de garde dans la salle de repos, qui parvenait étouffée aux oreilles de Michael et Lincoln.

Le plus jeune des deux frères avait la tête appuyé contre les barreaux de la cellule, les yeux fermés. Quant à Linc, il se trouvait tout au fond de la cellule, accroupi et dos au mur. Il observait son frère qui semblait réfléchir intensément, et il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Michael s'était démené comme un fou pour le faire sortir de prison, il avait porté tout seul un fardeau très lourd. Il avait imaginé un plan pour s'échapper d'une des prisons les plus sécurisée, il avait pris tout les risques…Et Linc avait l'impression de s'être laissé porter par le courant, laissant Michael tout seul face aux imprévus qui étaient venus joncher leur route vers la liberté.

Michael était en effet plongé dans les abîmes de son esprit. Si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, Mahone allait sans aucun doute renforcer la sécurité, et il deviendrait alors impossible pour les deux frères de s'échapper. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes, et Michael ne voulait rien laisser au hasard…Malheureusement, les derniers jours lui avaient prouvé que même si tout avait été soigneusement pensé, tout pouvait arriver…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers son frère qui se leva.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Linc ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il espérait que le plan de son frère allait marcher, sans quoi son destin et celui de Mike serait indubitable : il mourrait pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et son cadet finirait ses jours en prison.

Alors qu'il était à Fox River, Lincoln avait souvent pensé qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. D'une certaine façon Dieu, ou ce en quoi tant d'hommes s'obstinent à croire, l'avait puni pour les nombreuses choses répréhensibles qu'il avait faites. Au fil des jours, Lincoln s'était fait à cette idée, il l'avait presque d'une certaine manière acceptée. Et voilà que son jeune frère débarquait, et lui redonnait espoir. A partir de là, Linc s'était mis dans la tête que la mort n'était peut-être pas son destin.

-Tu peux y aller, Lincoln.

Ce dernier inspira profondément et mis le plan de Michael à exécution.

* * *

De longues mèches de cheveux bruns jonchaient le lavabo. Sara contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux encadraient maintenant son visage de manière irrégulière, mais la jeune femme était satisfaite. Qui irait croire qu'elle était Sara Tancredi, anciennement médecin à Fox River ? Non, maintenant, elle était Sara Tancredi, une femme en fuite, une femme qui ressemblait tellement peu à ce qu'elle était avant que plus personne ne soupçonnerait sa véritable identité.

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée et Sara sentait ses yeux brûler de fatigue. Elle quitta alors la minuscule salle de bain et s'allongea sur le lit. Le silence était oppressant. Couchée sur le dos, Sara n'entendait rien de plus que sa propre respiration, ainsi que de temps en temps un ou deux véhicules. L'obscurité n'était pas complète, et Sara distinguait les contours de la petite chambre, une chambre qui lui rappelait douloureusement la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Michael, c'est-à-dire dans une chambre identique à celle-ci. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée auprès de Michael ? La question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Sara connaissait la réponse : Avant de se faire torturer par Kellerman, la jeune femme pensait n'avoir besoin de personne dans cette histoire, et surtout pas de Michael. Et lorsque Michael avait fait courir ses doigts sur bras, Sara s'était dit qu'il lui était impossible de rester dans cette chambre avec lui. L'irrésistible et inexplicable attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Michael risquait de la faire déraper et l'entraîner plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Alors elle avait fui.

Sara se retourna sur le côté, se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, des larmes dégringolant sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les stopper. A quoi bon ? Sara n'avait plus la force d'arrêter quoi que ce soit désormais.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael regardait son frère se plier en deux en poussant des gémissements de douleur, les bras croisés autour de son estomac. Le plus jeune des frères accrocha un air angoissé sur son visage et appela un gardien. Depuis la salle de repos, il entendit des protestations, mais finalement un des deux gardiens qui se trouvaient dans la salle s'approcha de la cellule.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qui a ?

-C'est mon frère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il a l'air très mal en point…

La gardien fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus.

-Eh, Burrows, ça va pas ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête tout en continuant à gémir et à se tenir le ventre.

«_Aller, approche plus près… »_

Le gardien n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres des barreaux de la cellule. Lincoln doutait fortement de la réussite du plan de Michael, pour tout dire il trouvait son frère complètement cinglé. Où donc se croyait-il ? Dans un film ? A la télévision ? Jamais ça n'allait marcher, ce plan ne tenait pas debout ! Mais avant que Lincoln n'aille plus loin dans ses réflexions sur l'absurdité du plan de son frère, celui-ci bondit et empoigna le gardien par le col, qu'il tira violemment vers lui. Le garde vint s'écraser contre la grille de la cellule, et s'effondra aux pieds des deux frères. Lincoln, stupéfait, se demandait où son frère avait trouvé une telle force physique…Michael lui-même contemplait le gardien recroquevillé par terre, assommé. Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits, le temps pressait.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite. Lincoln récupéra les clés sur le corps inanimé du gardien et ouvrit la cellule. Il peinait à y croire. Ils étaient libres ! L'absurde plan de Michael avait marché ! Le tout était maintenant de sortir du commissariat…

Sara avait tellement pleuré que, exténuée, elle s'était endormie. L'oreiller, sous la joue de la jeune femme, était trempé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de pleurer, mais c'était tellement bon de se laisser aller…Et puis l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne donnait pas forcément envie de sauter de joie, ni même la situation d'ailleurs…Sara était consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle se bouge et qu'elle ne reste pas apathique, car rien n'irait mieux si elle restait là sans rien faire, attendant que quelque chose change, attendant que quelqu'un la retrouve, et ce quelqu'un ne serait peut-être pas Michael…Non, ce quelqu'un ne serait _sûrement pas _Michael, car celui-ci était sur le point d'être renvoyé à Fox River…Avant de s'endormir, Sara en était là de ses sinistres pensées, des larmes inondant ses joues alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas, se demandant quand tout cela cesserait, si un jour elle pourrait retrouver un semblant de paix, d'apaisement. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir à force d'être constamment tendu, aux aguets, guettant le moindre danger…Sara en avait assez. Dès l'aube, il lui faudrait trouver une solution.

Alors que Lincoln et Michael se trouvaient libres, hors de leur cellule, un flottement s'installa. Comment devaient-ils faire ? Par où devaient-ils aller ? Comment éviter de se faire prendre ? A Fox River, Michael avait réponse à ces questions. Et même si la réponse n'était pas évidente, les plans tatoués sur son corps bien souvent lui en fournissaient une. Mais ici, Michael n'avait pas de plan. Linc et lui devaient agir à l'aveuglette. Chaque muscle de leur corps se trouvait prêt à agir au moindre problème, au moindre son qu'ils entendraient, au moindre mouvement qu'ils verraient.

-Par ici, Linc.

La porte marquée « Sous-sol » semblait les inviter à la franchir. Aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à eux. Le seul problème consistait à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'autre garde.

-Eh Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Raté. Michael sentit la panique s'emparer de lui mais il tenta de se maîtriser. Il fallait qu'ils passent devant la salle de repos des gardiens pour atteindre la porte qui menait au sous-sol…L'autre garde les verraient. Michael considéra la situation. Un extincteur se trouvait près de la porte. Le gardien tenterait sûrement d'enfoncer la porte avec lorsque Lincoln et Michael l'aurait verrouillée. Les deux frères disposaient d'environ deux à trois minutes avant que le verrou ne cède. C'était jouable.

Michael se rua vers la porte, talonné par son frère. La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant de refermer la porte fut les hurlements furieux du gardien. La course pour la liberté avait commencé.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux frères dévalaient les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Le gardien s'acharnait sur la porte, comme Michael l'avait prévu, et il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. D'autres policiers seraient bientôt là, Michael devait trouver une solution pour permettre à son frère et à lui de quitter le sous-sol…

Lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteint, Lincoln regarda autour de lui, telle une bête prise en cage, pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Michael préféra se calmer et réfléchir, avant de céder à la panique.

Le sous-sol se trouvait en fait être un parking, pratiquement désert à cette heure de la nuit. Seules quelques luxueuses voitures y étaient garées, probablement les véhicules des personnes richement payées des bureaux qui se trouvaient au premier étage, au-dessus du commissariat.

-On n'a qu'à leur piquer une bagnole, ironisa Lincoln, ils ont de quoi en racheter une autre.

Michael sourit au trait d'humour de son frère, mais retrouva bien vite son sérieux. Des sirènes de police retentissaient déjà, bientôt le commissariat serait complètement envahi par des policiers. Il fallait faire vite. Le seul problème était que Michael ne voyait absolument pas comment sortir du parking. Aucune porte n'était en vue, ou s'il y en avait une, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du sous-sol. Ils étaient pris au piège, mais Michael refusa de s'avouer vaincu. Son frère et lui étaient libre, et ils comptaient bien le rester. Ils se mirent alors à courir sans savoir vraiment où ils allaient, regardant à droite et à gauche si une porte ne pourrait pas leur offrir une échappatoire. Tout en courant, Michael plongea la main dans sa poche gauche pour vérifier si l'objet qui s'y trouvait était toujours là. Heureusement oui.

Le gardien qui tentait quelques minutes plus tôt d'enfoncer la porte avait probablement réussi, car cinq ou six policiers s'introduisirent dans le sous-sol. Michael et Lincoln pouvait les entendre se parler pour encercler au mieux le parking. En sortir devenait urgent.

N'apercevant toujours aucune porte, les deux frères furent contraints de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'accroupirent derrière une voiture tout en regardant constamment autour d'eux. Les policiers n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, vérifiant sous chaque voiture, derrière chaque mur, l'arme pointée devant eux, prêts à faire feu s'il le fallait.

Michael était conscient que l'étau se resserrait autour de Lincoln et lui, et s'ils ne faisaient pas vite quelque chose, bientôt tous leurs efforts n'auraient servis à rien.

Sans cesse, Michael évaluaient et réévaluait la situation : il lui fallait bien admettre que leurs options étaient réduites : derrière eux, un mur. Devant eux, un éventail de policiers. A droite et à gauche : trop de risques. S'il s'avérait que la porte de sortie se trouvait à droite, et que Michael et Lincoln allait sur leur gauche, s'en était fini de leur liberté.

Que faire ? Où aller ? Michael refusait de jouer la liberté de son frère et la sienne. Ici, le hasard n'avait pas sa place, c'était une chose trop aléatoire.

Une autre option se profila alors à l'autre bout du parking. Dans un crissement de pneus, une voiture noire fonçait droit sur Lincoln et Michael. Les policiers, pris de court, s'arrêtèrent net et contemplèrent le véhicule qui, dans un autre crissement de pneus, stoppa à a hauteur des deux frères.

Pendant rien qu'une seconde, Lincoln crut que cette voiture était le plan B de Mike. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut l'air réellement stupéfait et interdit de son frère, il sut que ce véhicule n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque plan.

Les sirènes de police étaient maintenant toutes proches, et les policiers présents dans le parking ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se tramait sous leurs yeux. La vitre du côté passager du véhicule noir se baissa, et lorsqu'il reconnut qui en était le conducteur, Lincoln crut qu'il allait faire abstraction des armes des policiers pour aller l'étriper.

-Montez !!

L'inconnu les regardait avec un petit sourire, comme s'il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Lincoln dû faire un effort quasi surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le tuer.

Quant à Michael, il ne comprenait plus. D'où sortait cet homme ? Qui était-il ? Pouvait-il être digne de confiance ? Pourquoi les aidaient-ils ? Il se retourna vers son frère et comprit encore moins lorsqu'il vit l'expression de rage mal contenue qui se lisait sur le visage de Lincoln.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Montez !!

Les policiers se dirigeaient maintenant prudemment vers la voiture, leurs armes pointées devant eux.

Michael était conscient que leur seule chance de s'en tirer était de faire confiance à cet inconnu.

-Linc, on va monter dans cette voiture.

-Tu plaisantes ?? Tu ne sais même pas qui est ce type !!

-Linc !! C'est notre seule chance !

-Vous voulez vraiment vous faire descendre ?

L'inconnu s'impatientait, et il avait raison : les policiers se rapprochaient, et bientôt il serait trop tard pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Michael attrapa alors son frère par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la voiture. Ils ouvrirent la portière arrière et se jetèrent sur le siège, juste à temps pour éviter les balles des policiers qui commençaient à fuser.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lincoln, Michael et l'inconnu sortait du parking.

* * *

Ce fut l'aube qui réveilla Sara. Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre par la fenêtre sans volets, et lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle retrouva ce déprimant décor, le même que la veille. Le fameux proverbe « La nuit porte conseil » s'était révélé faux. Aucune idée lumineuse ne l'assaillit. Sara se trouvait toujours dans le brouillard le plus total.

Pourtant, elle tenta de se dire qu'il fallait avoir des idées positives. Déprimer, rester amorphe et inactive ne résoudrait rien. Sara se leva et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha, changea de vêtements, se sentant plus fraîche et un tout petit peu mieux disposée à réfléchir sur l'endroit où aller.

Chicago lui semblait le mieux indiqué. Il fallait qu'elle retourne là-bas pour trouver ce qu'ouvrait la clé que son père lui avait laissé, trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes, et pourquoi pas, libérer Michael et son frère.

Après avoir payé sa chambre, Sara se dirigea vers le centre de Gila, dans le but de trouver un bus qui la conduirait à Chicago. Alors qu'elle marchait sur un trottoir bondé, slalomant entre des gens pressés, des couples d'amoureux, des hommes en costumes, des femmes avec des poussettes…Sara avisa une poubelle, à quelques pas devant elle. Dans son sac se trouvait la dernière chose qui prouvait son identité, il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Elle s'arrêta alors devant cette poubelle, ouvrit son sac et s'empara de son portefeuille. Elle y prit les derniers dollars qui lui restaient et les fourra dans sa poche.

Son regard resta accroché à son laissez-passer, celui qu'elle utilisait pour se déplacer à l'intérieur de Fox River. Aussitôt une vague d'images l'assaillit, déferla dans son esprit avec une telle force que Sara eut du mal à contenir ses larmes.

La première fois que la jeune femme avait pris ses fonctions dans la prison, ou alors ses nombreuses conversations avec Kathy, qui au fil du temps était devenue son amie et confidente….Mais le souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire le plus douloureusement fut le baiser échangé avec Michael. Cet instant où Sara n'avait plus été le médecin, mais la femme qui désirait, d'un désir presque douloureux puisque interdit, l'homme assis en face d'elle. Cet instant unique où Michael Scofield avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis lorsqu'il avait intensifié le baiser…Cet instant qui avait fait naître, ou plutôt renaître en Sara des émotions qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Reprenait pied dans la réalité, Sara essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il fallait aller de l'avant. Oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur les jours à venir.

La jeune femme laissa le portefeuille tomber dans la poubelle, puis elle prit son téléphone portable, prête à lui faire subir le même sort. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le jeter, elle le sentit vibrer dans sa main. Interdite, Sara consulta l'écran pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Stupide question.

Sara décrocha, approcha le téléphone de son oreille et laissa son interlocuteur parler.


	7. Chapter 7

-Sara, c'est moi.

Voir le nom de Michael s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone était une chose. Mais entendre la voix du jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil en était une autre… Pétrifiée devant la poubelle, la jeune femme resta muette pendant quelques secondes. Elle laissa la voix suave de Michael l'envahir toute entière. La jeune femme s'était répétée et répétée, depuis le moment où elle avait appris que Michael et son frère s'étaient fait reprendre, qu'il fallait qu'elle tire un trait sur Michael Scofield, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire. Et Sara avait presque réussi à le tirer, ce trait. Presque. Une part d'elle-même regardait obstinément en arrière et ne pouvait oublier Michael. Sara avait alors repensé à une chose qu'elle avait lu et qui l'avait marqué : toutes les personnes que l'on croisent dans notre vie sont amenés à la changer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ironie du sort, il se trouvait que Michael Scofield était passé dans la vie de Sara Tancredi et l'avait plus que changée. Il l'avait mise sans dessus dessous, et malgré cela, Sara ne pouvait refouler ses sentiments. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, cela lui aurait été impossible. Alors là, devant cette poubelle, Sara laissa la voix de Michael l'emplir d'espoir, et tant pis si cet espoir allait peut-être s'éteindre bientôt. Sara en avait assez de se projeter sans cesse dans l'avenir, de ne penser qu'à ce qu'il arrivera demain. Vivre l'instant présent était beaucoup mieux.

-M-Michael ?? Mais…tu…

-Sara, écoutes-moi. Ne dis rien, on n'a très peu de temps, nous sommes probablement écoutés. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, non, je…enfin…Je ne sais pas…

-Sara. Rejoins-moi au pied de l'arbre qui touche le ciel, le plus vite possible.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-L'arbre qui touche le ciel, je t'en prie. A bientôt, Sara.

Avant que la jeune femme ait pu demander de plus amples explications, Michael raccrocha. Loin de l'avoir apaisé, ces quelques mots l'avaient plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. De quoi Michael parlait-il avec son arbre qui touchait le ciel ? Où était-ce ?

Une vague de questions sans réponses l'assaillit. Mais avant de perdre pied, Sara se repris et décida d'aller faire un brin de recherche. Il était hors de question de commettre la même erreur que la fois précédente.

D'un pas rapide, elle traversa la rue et s'engouffra dans un cyber café, avec la ferme intention de découvrir où se trouvait cet arbre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait téléphoné à Sara, Michael se trouvait déjà au point de rendez-vous convenu avec la jeune femme. Il avait raccroché à contre cœur, trop conscient des risques encourus…Il aurait voulu savoir où elle se trouvait exactement, comment elle allait, lui donner plus de précisions sur cet arbre qui touche le ciel…Mais mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence et écourter la conversation, malgré son irrésistible envie de rester pendu au téléphone pour écouter la voix de Sara. Michael lui avait alors envoyé un sms lui donnant l'heure à laquelle elle devait se trouver au pied de l'arbre, et lui recommandant de jeter son portable.

Lincoln, Michael et l'inconnu qui leur avait sauvé la vie se trouvait dans un hôtel, à environ un kilomètre du point de rendez-vous. Michael avait dû faire face à pas mal d'imprévus sur le chemin qui les avaient conduits ici…

Cet inconnu s'appelait en fait Paul Kellerman. C'était un ancien agent des services secrets, et d'après ce que Michael avait compris, lui aussi voulait faire le jour sur cette conspiration. Il n'avait pas été très clair sur ses motivations, se contentant de marmonner que Caroline Reynolds, l'actuelle présidente des Etats-Unis, avait foutu sa vie en l'air et qu'il voulait le lui faire payer.

Et de toute façon, Michael n'avait pas eu trop le loisir de se poser trop de questions. Focalisé sur Sara, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à empêcher son frère de tuer ce Kellerman. D'après Linc, il serait l'homme qui aurait tenté de le tuer alors qu'on l'emmenait voir son fils, emprisonné lui aussi pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis… Quelquefois, Michael se demandait si tout ça n'était pas une malédiction familiale ou quelque chose de ce genre… E tout cas, Lincoln haïssait leur sauveur, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Michael s'isola dans la salle de bain pour réécouter le message que Sara lui avait laissé alors que son frère et lui était emprisonné.

_« J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien…Et tu dois savoir que moi, non…Tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance…J'ai besoin de toi… »_

Lorsque Sara avait quitté le motel, lui laissant un mot lui expliquant que cette fois, on ne l'y reprendrait plus, Michael s'était sentit un peu désemparé. Au début, il n'avait pas compris la réaction de la jeune femme. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pourquoi alors était-elle partie ? Michael doutait que ce soit dû au fait que sa main se soit attardée un peu trop longtemps sur le bras de Sara…

Mais en écoutant le message, Michael avait commencé à comprendre. Cette irrésistible attirance qui existait entre eux, Sara avait sans doute tenté de l'ignorer, de la repousser, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce qui s'était passé dans le motel, même si cela semblait n'être pas très important, avait dû montrer à Sara que leur relation n'était pas uniquement basée sur le fait que Sara était en danger, que les ennemis de Michael était aussi les siens…Lorsque Michael était encore un détenu, rien de concret ne pouvait se produire. A part bien sûr le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais aujourd'hui, Michael n'était plus un détenu, Sara n'était plus le médecin, ils n'étaient que deux personnes ordinaires…

Michael éteignit son portable et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Souvent, il se demandait ce qui se passerait entre lui et Sara une fois que tout serait terminé. Est-ce que la jeune femme déciderait de tirer un trait et de reconstruire sa vie ailleurs ? Ou donnerait-elle une chance à leur relation qui avait plus que mal commencé ? Avec un soupir, Michael se leva et quitta la salle de bain. Il lui tardait d'être au lendemain matin.

* * *

En levant le voile sur le mystère de l'arbre qui touchait le ciel, Sara avait sourit. Cette énigme était beaucoup moins compliquée que la précédente et surtout beaucoup plus romantique…Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du cyber café, Sara avait contemplé l'image d'un chêne majestueux dans la ville de Sunland Park, au Nouveau Mexique. Surnommé « l'arbre qui touche le ciel », ce chêne était le plus haut des Etats-Unis, en levant la tête vers sa cime on avait l'impression que cet arbre se fondait dans le ciel, que son tronc n'avait pas de fin.

_« Michael Scofield, cette fois, ton énigme n'était pas très difficile… »_

Sara avait alors pris un bus en direction de Sunland Park, qui se trouvait tout près de la frontière mexicaine. Elle était arrivée en fin d'après-midi. Durant le trajet en taxi qui la conduisait jusqu'à un hôtel, Sara n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de scruter les trottoirs de la ville, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Michael. Cela lui paraissait étrange de se retrouver dans le même endroit que le jeune homme et de devoir attendre le lendemain pour le retrouver au pied de l'arbre…Alors que Sara descendait du taxi après avoir payé sa course, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter de furtifs regard autour d'elle, pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans le hall du petit hôtel. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain, la nuit allait être très longue…


	8. Chapter 8

A 9h30 le lendemain matin, Sara pénétra dans le parc où se trouvait le chêne. Des couples d'amoureux, des femmes et leurs enfants, des hommes seuls se promenaient, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil et de la relative tranquillité de ce début de journée. L'air était frais mais supportable, une légère brise faisait bruisser les buissons et les arbustes autour de Sara.

La jeune femme resserra sa veste autour d'elle et croisa les bras. Il ne faisait pas très froid mais elle avait l'impression d'être gelée, elle frissonnait et regardait constamment autour d'elle. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Ne pas savoir où se trouvait l'autre, être dans le doute, l'indécision…Une pancarte en bois lui indiqua que l'arbre qui touchait le ciel se trouvait droit devant elle, à trois cent mètres environ.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, Sara n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Jusque tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme était restée allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, écoutant les voitures passer en bas, dans la rue. Où se trouvait Michael à cet instant ? L'idée qu'il puisse être à une centaine de mètres d'elle la rendait folle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ses retrouvailles avec le jeune homme, la façon dont elle devrait agir avec lui, quoi lui dire…Il lui faudrait surtout expliquer pourquoi elle était partie à Gila, ou plutôt comment après avoir pris la décision de partir, elle avait changé d'avis. Et aussi comment un homme qu'elle croyait son ami l'avait torturée pour qu'elle lui dise ce que son père lui avait donné.

Sara avait tant de choses à dire à Michael. A cette heure de la nuit, Sara n'entendait plus les voitures passer dans la rue, elle n'entendait que sa propre voix dans son esprit, qui imaginait encore et encore ce qu'elle allait dire à Michael.

Lorsqu'elle en eut assez de se torturer l'esprit, elle avait fermé les yeux et tenté de dormir. Le sommeil ne s'était emparé d'elle qu'un peu avant l'aube.

* * *

A 9h50, Michael quitta précipitamment l'hôtel, monta dans la voiture et prit la direction du parc. Il ne s'était endormi qu'à l'aube, et ce fut son frère qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et vu le soleil entrer à flots par la fenêtre de la chambre, Michael avait eu la sensation d'avoir comme oublié quelque chose de très important. En émergeant peu à peu, le nom de Sara avait achevé de le réveiller.

Deux minutes plus tard, Michael se gara le long du trottoir, en face de l'entrée du parc. Il consulta sa montre : 9h55. Il inspira profondément et sortit de la voiture, le regard rivé sur l'entrée du parc et ses alentours. Sara était-elle déjà là ? Une pointe d'angoisse s'empara du jeune homme. Quelque fois, celui-ci avait du mal à se comprendre lui même. Mettre sur pied un plan d'évasion, échapper à tout les fédéraux du pays...Et là, alors qu'il s'agissait de rejoindre une femme, il ressentait de l'angoisse.

Michael verrouilla la voiture et consulta sa montre, qui lui indiquait 9h57. Il pénétra alors dans le parc.


	9. Chapter 9

Le chêne semblait être la principale attraction de Sunland Park et des environs. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes se trouvaient au pied de l'arbre, toutes subjuguées par son immensité et sa beauté.

Ne voulant pas se mêler à la foule, Sara resta à bonne distance du chêne pour l'observer à loisir. C'était comme si ce végétal irradiait de puissance. Sa frondaison s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres et il possédait d'immenses feuilles. On aurait dit un arbre irréel, tiré d'un monde merveilleux, son tronc était énorme et ses racines semblaient profondément ancrées dans la terre. Sara resta bouche bée quelques secondes, tout comme la plupart des personnes présentes ici.

Une fois remise de sa stupéfaction, Sara avisa un banc à l'écart et alla s'y asseoir. De là, elle avait vue sur l'arbre et elle pourrait voir Michael approcher.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Sara ne tenait déjà plus en place. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise sur ce banc. Elle ne faisait que croiser et décroiser ses jambes, triturer un fil qui dépassait de sa veste, tourner la tête à droite et à gauche…Elle interpella même une femme pour lui demander l'heure. 9h55. Bon sang. Après avoir remercié la femme, Sara se prit la tête entre les mains et respira un grand coup. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? La réponse se trouvait actuellement à l'entrée du parc.

Michael se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'arbre. Il slalomait entre les jeunes mamans, les personnes âgées qui s'extasiaient sur l'incroyable flore du parc, les pères débordés par leurs bambins…Le jeune homme se sentait à la limite de l'exaspération. Pourquoi tant de personnes venaient ici ? Et pourquoi avait-il donné rendez-vous à Sara dans un lieu surpeuplé ?

Quand enfin, il aperçut la pancarte qui indiquait que l'arbre se trouvait droit devant, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

Si quelqu'un avait observé Michael Scofield jouant presque des coudes pour parvenir à retrouver Sara, il aurait pensé que le jeune homme était tel Roméo allant retrouver sa Juliette, bravant tout les obstacles pour atteindre son but. Mais ce que cette personne ignorait, c'est que les problèmes auxquels Michael et Sara étaient et seraient confrontés étaient bien réels. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tragédie à la Shakespeare. Tout était bien réel, et quelquefois ils auraient bien voulu trouver un peu de répit. N'être que deux êtres humains qui partageaient une même attirance. Mais apparemment, c'était trop demandé à la vie.

A 10h précise, Sara se trouvait au pied de l'arbre, comme Michael le lui avait demandé. La main posé sur le tronc, la jeune femme tentait de percevoir la puissance de l'arbre traverser sa main pour lui donner un peu de force, de courage. Etrangement, la foule s'était quelque peu dispersée. Sara avait cessé de regarder sans cesse autour d'elle. A quoi bon ? Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans le fait d'attendre Michael en sachant qu'il pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la force de cet arbre, Sara. Tu en as déjà bien assez.

Sara fit volte face pour voir qui lui avait adressé la parole. Bien sûr. Qui cela aurait-il pu être ?


	10. Chapter 10

Sara Tancredi avait toujours été une jeune femme plutôt solitaire. Son caractère introverti y était pour beaucoup, mais elle n'aimait en général pas fréquenter d'autres personnes, voir du monde…La solution de facilité, sans doute…Le peu d'hommes qui avait partagé sa vie en étaient bien vite ressorti, effrayés sans doute par le fait que Sara était assez renfermée sur elle-même, cynique, quelque fois froide et assez distante. Ils avaient tous renoncés à percer sa carapace, ils n'avaient pas cherchés plus loin. Sara Tancredi était un glaçon, point final.

Pourtant, Michael Scofield avait persévéré. Ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'un simple flirt pour les besoins de son plan s'était peu à peu transformé en quelque chose de plus fort, Sara et Michael avaient vu naître entre eux une véritable attirance. Michael avait cherché à savoir qui était vraiment Sara Tancredi, et même s'il subsistait des zones d'ombres dans la vie de la jeune femme, une fois que toute cette histoire appartiendrait au passé, ils auraient tout le temps d'approfondir cette relation qui avait pour le moins assez mal commencé.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara lorsqu'elle vit Michael en face d'elle. Sans trop se poser de questions, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme qui la serra contre elle et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de sa présence, de son odeur, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Dieu que cela faisait du bien.

Michael et Sara s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Michael contempla Sara quelques secondes, comme pour imprimer cette image dans son esprit, et la jeune femme, quelque peu troublée, baissa la tête et sourit.

-Comment…Comment as-tu eu l'idée de cet arbre, Michael ?

Sara releva le tête, rencontra le regard du jeune homme.

-J'en avais entendu parler, une fois. J'ai trouvé que c'était mieux qu'un rendez-vous au bord d'une route déserte pleine de poussière.

Sara émit un petit rire à l'allusion à leur dernière rencontre.

-Avant d'aller retrouver mon frère, que dirais-tu d'une petite ballade dans le parc ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

Michael et Sara commencèrent alors à marcher le long du chemin qui serpentait entre la végétation luxuriante de l'endroit. Ils furent silencieux quelques instants puis Michael, tout en marchant, tourna la tête vers Sara.

-Dans ton message tu disais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

-Oui, euh…Je…Lorsque j'ai quitté le motel, je…Je voulais revenir, Michael. Je ne voulais pas partir. Mais…Un homme m'a attrapé et…il m'a emmené…

A mesure qu'elle parlait, Sara revoyait toute la scène dans son esprit. L'arme de cet homme pointée sur elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à monter dans sa voiture et conduit dans un motel pour la torturer.

-Il…J'avais rencontré cet homme durant ma thérapie de groupe. Il m'avait dit être un drogué, et…On…On avait sympathisé, il paraissait gentil. Un peut trop curieux, mais gentil. Et puis dans cette chambre… Il m'a attaché et il a essayé de me faire avouer… Avouer ce que je savais sur ce que mon père m'avait donné.

Sara marqua une pause. La suite allait être dure. Michael ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder et d'attendre que la jeune femme trouve la force de lui dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir maintenant, c'était un soutien, une présence qui lui signifiait qu'elle n'était plus seule.

-Il a rempli la…la baignoire et il…il a essayé de me noyer...J'essayais de crier mais je ne pouvais pas…Je suffoquais…

Sara n'essaya pas de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de chagrin. Non. C'était des larmes de rage, de colère rentrée.

-Michael, si je le retrouve, je lui ferais payer.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher, d'une certaine façon, d'admirer Sara. Elle avait traversé tellement d'épreuves, et aujourd'hui elle était là, et ce n'était pas qu'une petite chose fragile et sans défense. Elle allait se battre pour que tout cela se termine. La plupart des personnes de ce monde aurait probablement laissé tomber. Cachées au fond d'un trou, elle auraient attendu que la tempête passe, ou alors elles auraient préféré abandonner la bataille et se livrer à la police pour aller croupir en prison. Mais Sara Tancredi ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes.

Michael et Sara continuèrent de marcher et de parler ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Ils firent le tour du parc, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la grille d'entrée, l'endroit avait déjà attiré la moitié de ses visiteurs.

-Un endroit plus calme, ça te dirait ? proposa Michael.

-Avec plaisir.

Sara commençait à être excédée par cette foule compacte de personnes qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : profiter de la présence de Michael, sans tout ces parasites autour. Michael lui désigna la voiture et ils prirent la direction de l'hôtel.

Dans sa chambre, Kellerman se demandait comment Sara allait réagir en le voyant. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui sauter dans les bras…Mais peu importait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était cette foutue clé. Ce qui pouvait arriver à sa propriétaire, il n'en avait cure.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Lincoln avait vu son frère quitter précipitamment la chambre pour aller rejoindre Sara, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Veronica. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendue mourir, Lincoln pensait souvent à elle, aux moments passés en sa compagnie, à ces trop courts moments gâchés par cette foutue conspiration. Veronica s'était battue pour prouver son innocence, et elle en était morte. Il espérait que Michael vivrait quelque chose de différent avec Sara, mais bizarrement l'espérance de vie des personnes impliquées de près ou de loin à toute cette histoire était relativement courte…Il n'empêchait que Michael méritait d'être heureux.

Lincoln, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre qu'il partageait avec son frère, tourna la tête vers Kellerman qui l 'avait rejoint pour attendre Mike. Il était assis sur le lit et consultait ses derniers messages.

-Votre frère… commença-t-il. Il est réellement amoureux de cette Sara ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répliqua froidement Lincoln.

Qu'est-ce que Kellerman pouvait l'agacer. Il avait toujours ce petit air supérieur et ce sourire narquois qui le rendait imbuvable. Linc avait constamment la sensation qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Je me demandais, c'est tout. Michael a vraiment d'étranges fréquentations…Un médecin droguée… Il aurait pu trouver mieux, quand même.

-La ferme, Kellerman.

-Relax, Linc. J'essais d'engager la conversation parce que vous n'êtes pas très bavard.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous. Et si c'est pour débiter des idioties pareilles, vous feriez mieux de la fermer.

Kellerman sourit et se concentra de nouveau sur son téléphone portable.


	12. Chapter 12

-Sara ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Michael.

-Tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive ?? Michael, cet homme, c'est celui qui a essayé de me noyer pour avoir des informations. C'est lui ! Et toi, tu…Tu me dit qu'il peut nous aider et que vous travaillez avec lui ??

La révélation de Sara fit l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Cet homme que Lincoln et lui côtoyaient depuis plusieurs jours était en fait son tortionnaire ? Michael fut pris d'une envie subite de remonter et de mettre son poing dans la figure de cet abruti. Mais il se contrôla, quoi qu'il ait fait ils avaient besoin de Paul Kellerman. Il avait ses entrées au gouvernement ; lui seul pouvait les aider à résoudre tout ça.

-Sara…Je suis conscient du fait qu'il t'a fait souffrir mais…On a besoin de lui.

Sara secoua la tête ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Michael puisse lui dire ça. Le jeune homme lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer ces mots. _« Nom d'un chien, _pensa-t-il. _Ce bel enfoiré a pris son pied en faisant souffrir Sara et moi je suis là à lui dire qu'on a besoin de lui… »_

-Non Michael, c'est faux !! On a cette clé, on trouvera à quoi elle sert…Bon Dieu, ce type m'a laissé me noyer et toi tu…

Sara se sentait prête à exploser ; la colère l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. La seule pensée de devoir côtoyer cet homme tout les jours, de voir son visage et ce sourire narquois qui y était constamment accroché…Cette journée avait tellement bien commencé, et cette pourriture venait de tout gâcher.

-Sara, essaie de comprendre. Sans cet homme, nous n'auront probablement aucune chance de nous sortir de là. Certaines personnes le prennent encore au sérieux, et son statut d'agent des services secrets peut nous être utile.

La voix de la raison ; malgré que ce fut vrai, Michael n'avait aucune envie d'écouter cette voix. Il ressentait plutôt le besoin de remonter dans cette foutue chambre pour aller dire ses quatre vérités à Kellerman.

Et malgré sa hargne, Sara devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. De plus, le jeune homme ne faisait pas les choses n'importe comment ; s'il jugeait que cet homme pouvait les aider, c'est qu'il le pouvait.

-Michael, s'il essaie quoi que ce soit, tu peux être sûr que je…

-Il n'essaiera pas, Sara. S'il t'approche, je peux te jurer qu'il regrettera amèrement d'être venu au monde.

Sur ces paroles, il entraîna pour la seconde fois la jeune femme à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dis-t-on. C'est ce dont tenta de se persuader Sara lorsqu'elle pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la chambre et qu'elle vit Kellerman assis sur le lit. Une forte envie de se jeter sur lui la saisit mais elle tenta de la refouler. Michael, quant à lui, franchit le seuil de la porte et ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Il fonça sur Kellerman qui se leva, surprit. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva collé au mur, la main droite de Michael exerçant une forte pression sur sa gorge, assez forte en tout cas pour l'empêcher de respirer normalement. Lincoln ne savait trop que faire : il aidait son frère à empêcher Kellerman de bouger. Mike devait avoir une bonne raison de s'en prendre à lui.

-Michael, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda tout de même Linc.

-On va voir combien de temps il peut retenir sa respiration, puisque ça à l'air de l'amuser, ironisa son frère avec hargne.

La pression sur sa gorge se faisant plus forte, Kellerman tenta de se défendre.

-Ce n'était pas contre elle…Je...Je ne voulais pas…qu'elle meure…

Michael, peu convaincu, accentua sa pression.

-Vous m'avez laissé dans cette baignoire pour que je me noie, votre plan, c'était de me tuer, cracha Sara.

Lincoln comprit alors pourquoi son frère vouait subitement une telle haine pour Kellerman.

-Vous…Vous avez…besoin de…

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux, et Scofield n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Mais Kellerman n'était pas inquiet ; Burrows et son frère avait besoin de lui.

Sara contemplait la scène, des larmes de rage plein les yeux. Différents sentiments avait possession d'elle. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu que Michael étrangle Kellerman à tel point qu'il voie ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est privé d'oxygène, qu'on panique, qu'on a l'impression que nos poumons vont exploser. Mais de l'autre, toute cette situation commençait à l'effrayer. Michael avait l'air tellement en colère, Sara n'avait aucune envie qu'il se transforme en meurtrier pour elle, bien qu'elle doute que le jeune homme soit capable d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Cet homme, cet abruti qui savait pertinemment que Michael ne pouvait pas le tuer, ne méritait pas de mourir. Non, il méritait bien pire.

C'est ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires qui clouaient Sara sur place, qui l'empêchaient de réagir. Elle ressentait juste le besoin immense d'abreuver Kellerman d'injures.

Ce dernier constata que son champ de vision se rétrécissait. De plus en plus de points noirs venaient parasiter sa vue, et Michael ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lâcher prise. Ets-ce que Michael Scofield, l'homme qui avait réussi à garder son sang-froid alors qu'il avait fait s'évader huit détenus d'une des prisons les plus sécurisés des Etats-Unis, perdrait le contrôle de lui-même ? Serait-il prêt à tuer un homme ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, devant son frère et devant la femme qu'il aimait ?

Kellerman obtint la réponse à ces questions. Michael desserra sa prise et il s'écroula par terre, haletant, cherchant à aspirer le plus d'air possible. Lincoln recula. Durant rien que quelques secondes, il s'était demandé si son frère pouvait réellement faire ça, tuer cet homme. Rien qu'une pensée fugitive.

-Sortez de cette chambre, dit sourdement Michael à Kellerman qui se releva avec effort.

Ce dernier jugea plus prudent d'obéir ; il tituba jusqu'à la porte et rejoignit sa chambre.

Lincoln entraîna son frère à l'écart de Sara qui, encore un peu étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, reprenait ses esprits.

-Ecoute, je vais m'installer avec Paul, comme ça tu pourras…rester avec Sara.

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son frère qui savait combien il ne portait pas l'agent des services secrets dans son cœur, mais Lincoln ne le laissa pas parler.

-Ca ne m'enchante pas de faire çà, mais au moins je pourrais avoir un œil sur lui.

Sur ces mots, Linc rassembla ses affaires, salua Sara d'un signe de tête et sortit, laissant Mike et la jeune femme seuls.


	13. Chapter 13

-Sara ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Michael.

-Tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive ?? Michael, cet homme, c'est celui qui a essayé de me noyer pour avoir des informations. C'est lui ! Et toi, tu…Tu me dit qu'il peut nous aider et que vous travaillez avec lui ??

La révélation de Sara fit l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Cet homme que Lincoln et lui côtoyaient depuis plusieurs jours était en fait son tortionnaire ? Michael fut pris d'une envie subite de remonter et de mettre son poing dans la figure de cet abruti. Mais il se contrôla, quoi qu'il ait fait ils avaient besoin de Paul Kellerman. Il avait ses entrées au gouvernement ; lui seul pouvait les aider à résoudre tout ça.

-Sara…Je suis conscient du fait qu'il t'a fait souffrir mais…On a besoin de lui.

Sara secoua la tête ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Michael puisse lui dire ça. Le jeune homme lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer ces mots. _« Nom d'un chien, _pensa-t-il. _Ce bel enfoiré a pris son pied en faisant souffrir Sara et moi je suis là à lui dire qu'on a besoin de lui… »_

-Non Michael, c'est faux !! On a cette clé, on trouvera à quoi elle sert…Bon Dieu, ce type m'a laissé me noyer et toi tu…

Sara se sentait prête à exploser ; la colère l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. La seule pensée de devoir côtoyer cet homme tout les jours, de voir son visage et ce sourire narquois qui y était constamment accroché…Cette journée avait tellement bien commencé, et cette pourriture venait de tout gâcher.

-Sara, essaie de comprendre. Sans cet homme, nous n'auront probablement aucune chance de nous sortir de là. Certaines personnes le prennent encore au sérieux, et son statut d'agent des services secrets peut nous être utile.

La voix de la raison ; malgré que ce fut vrai, Michael n'avait aucune envie d'écouter cette voix. Il ressentait plutôt le besoin de remonter dans cette foutue chambre pour aller dire ses quatre vérités à Kellerman.

Et malgré sa hargne, Sara devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. De plus, le jeune homme ne faisait pas les choses n'importe comment ; s'il jugeait que cet homme pouvait les aider, c'est qu'il le pouvait.

-Michael, s'il essaie quoi que ce soit, tu peux être sûr que je…

-Il n'essaiera pas, Sara. S'il t'approche, je peux te jurer qu'il regrettera amèrement d'être venu au monde.

Sur ces paroles, il entraîna pour la seconde fois la jeune femme à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dis-t-on. C'est ce dont tenta de se persuader Sara lorsqu'elle pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la chambre et qu'elle vit Kellerman assis sur le lit. Une forte envie de se jeter sur lui la saisit mais elle tenta de la refouler. Michael, quant à lui, franchit le seuil de la porte et ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Il fonça sur Kellerman qui se leva, surprit. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva collé au mur, la main droite de Michael exerçant une forte pression sur sa gorge, assez forte en tout cas pour l'empêcher de respirer normalement. Lincoln ne savait trop que faire : il aidait son frère à empêcher Kellerman de bouger. Mike devait avoir une bonne raison de s'en prendre à lui.

-Michael, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda tout de même Linc.

-On va voir combien de temps il peut retenir sa respiration, puisque ça à l'air de l'amuser, ironisa son frère avec hargne.

La pression sur sa gorge se faisant plus forte, Kellerman tenta de se défendre.

-Ce n'était pas contre elle…Je...Je ne voulais pas…qu'elle meure…

Michael, peu convaincu, accentua sa pression.

-Vous m'avez laissé dans cette baignoire pour que je me noie, votre plan, c'était de me tuer, cracha Sara.

Lincoln comprit alors pourquoi son frère vouait subitement une telle haine pour Kellerman.

-Vous…Vous avez…besoin de…

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux, et Scofield n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Mais Kellerman n'était pas inquiet ; Burrows et son frère avait besoin de lui.

Sara contemplait la scène, des larmes de rage plein les yeux. Différents sentiments avait possession d'elle. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu que Michael étrangle Kellerman à tel point qu'il voie ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est privé d'oxygène, qu'on panique, qu'on a l'impression que nos poumons vont exploser. Mais de l'autre, toute cette situation commençait à l'effrayer. Michael avait l'air tellement en colère, Sara n'avait aucune envie qu'il se transforme en meurtrier pour elle, bien qu'elle doute que le jeune homme soit capable d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Cet homme, cet abruti qui savait pertinemment que Michael ne pouvait pas le tuer, ne méritait pas de mourir. Non, il méritait bien pire.

C'est ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires qui clouaient Sara sur place, qui l'empêchaient de réagir. Elle ressentait juste le besoin immense d'abreuver Kellerman d'injures.

Ce dernier constata que son champ de vision se rétrécissait. De plus en plus de points noirs venaient parasiter sa vue, et Michael ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lâcher prise. Ets-ce que Michael Scofield, l'homme qui avait réussi à garder son sang-froid alors qu'il avait fait s'évader huit détenus d'une des prisons les plus sécurisés des Etats-Unis, perdrait le contrôle de lui-même ? Serait-il prêt à tuer un homme ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, devant son frère et devant la femme qu'il aimait ?

Kellerman obtint la réponse à ces questions. Michael desserra sa prise et il s'écroula par terre, haletant, cherchant à aspirer le plus d'air possible. Lincoln recula. Durant rien que quelques secondes, il s'était demandé si son frère pouvait réellement faire ça, tuer cet homme. Rien qu'une pensée fugitive.

-Sortez de cette chambre, dit sourdement Michael à Kellerman qui se releva avec effort.

Ce dernier jugea plus prudent d'obéir ; il tituba jusqu'à la porte et rejoignit sa chambre.

Lincoln entraîna son frère à l'écart de Sara qui, encore un peu étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, reprenait ses esprits.

-Ecoute, je vais m'installer avec Paul, comme ça tu pourras…rester avec Sara.

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son frère qui savait combien il ne portait pas l'agent des services secrets dans son cœur, mais Lincoln ne le laissa pas parler.

-Ca ne m'enchante pas de faire çà, mais au moins je pourrais avoir un œil sur lui.

Sur ces mots, Linc rassembla ses affaires, salua Sara d'un signe de tête et sortit, laissant Mike et la jeune femme seuls.


	14. Chapter 14

Kellerman s'écroula sur le lit de sa chambre en se frottant la gorge et Lincoln balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce. C'était bien pour son frère qu'il faisait ça…

-Votre frère a une sacrée poigne, tenta de plaisanter Kellerman, la voix encore cassée.

-Je vous conseille vivement de la fermer. Ca ne me plaît vraiment pas de faire chambre commune avec vous, et il se pourrait que je finisse ce que Mike a commencé.

Michael et Sara restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Sara ne savait trop que faire, elle triturait nerveusement la fermeture éclair de son sac qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Michael frémissait encore de rage, il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi en colère de toute son existence.

-Tu…Tu ne veux pas aller te rafraîchir ? demanda-t-il enfin à Sara.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, Michael se laissa tomber sur le lit. La suite des événements allait être plus compliquée que prévue. Ce qu'avait fait Kellerman allait sérieusement gangréner les relations au sein du quatuor qu'ils formaient. Michael n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Sara allait réagir au fait de passer des jours entiers à côté de son tortionnaire, la jeune femme avait paru sur le point d'exploser de rage. Rester à une distance raisonnable de lui ne résoudrait sûrement rien, et Michael craignait que Sara ne veuille effectivement se venger, comme elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, dans le parc. Et elle n'aurait pas tort…Seulement tuer quelqu'un n'était pas un problème pour Kellerman, et s'il avait essayé une fois de tuer Sara, il pourrait bien réessayer.

Dans la salle de bain, Sara savourait l'eau brûlante qui coulait le long de son corps. Mais la présence de Kellerman de l'autre côté du mur, dans la chambre voisine, l'empêchait de se sentir totalement détendue. La jeune femme pressentait que les jours à venir n'allait pas être aussi bien que dans son imagination…Le soulagement, la joie de revoir Michael, l'espoir d'oublier ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de Kellerman, l'espoir de commencer à guérir de ses nombreuses blessures… Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et n'arriverait. Du moins, pas dans un avenir proche.

Sara ferma le robinet. L'eau cessa de couler et la jeune femme écouta, tentant de percevoir un bruit qui la renseignerait sur ce que faisait Michael. Mais rien. Tout était silencieux.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres qu'elle avait acheté avant de monter dans le bus pour se rendre à Sunland Park. Une fois habillée, elle sortit de la salle de bain tout en essorant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit Michael, le visage dans les mains, assis sur le lit.

-Michael ? Tout va bien ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et se força à sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Sara ne fut pas le moins du monde convaincue par la réponse du jeune homme. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt l'avait ébranlé, Sara en était persuadée.

-Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les prochains jours, Sara, continua Michael. J'ai…J'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille, chaque jour j'apprends que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Et tout ça parce que j'ai voulu empêcher la mort de mon frère, une mort qu'il n'aurait pas méritée. Tout…Tout n'est que le résultat de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai détruit ta vie. Tu n'avais rien demandé à personne et j'ai détruit ta vie.

La jeune femme se trouvait toujours sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur d'interrompre Michael.

-J'ai totalement ravagé ta vie, et tu es toujours là. Je me suis servi de toi, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de me tourner le dos.

Michael quitta le lit et se leva. Sara était toujours pétrifiée, et pour cause : le jeune homme se livrait à elle, il détruisait les barrières qui jusque là les séparaient.

-Avant d'entrer à Fox River, j'avais tout planifié. Tout. Tu étais le Docteur Sara Tancredi, fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois. J'avais seulement besoin de toi pour accéder à l'infirmerie. Rien d'autre. Mais tu es devenue beaucoup plus qu'un simple moyen de délivrer mon frère…

Tout en parlant, Michael se rapprochait de Sara, qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait avec autant de force l'attirance qui l'unissait au jeune homme, et visiblement, il la ressentait aussi.

-Dans cette prison…Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aurait à ce point touché. Tu…Jamais je n'aurais pensé…tomber amoureux d'une femme…à l'intérieur d'un tel endroit.

Michael n'avait pas quitté Sara des yeux. Celle-ci avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu dire une telle chose. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de rester là, immobile, perdue quelque part dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Ils ne se trouvaient plus maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sara ne portait qu'un simple débardeur blanc, et Michael ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts le long du bras droit de la jeune femme, pour ensuite remonter vers son épaule, puis vers sa joue. De sa main libre, il la plaqua contre le chambranle de la porte, fondit sur elle et happa ses lèvres.

Sara fut un peu décontenancée par la fougue dont Michael faisait preuve. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait mais…Le jeune home lui avait toujours semblé être quelqu'un de relativement calme et doux…Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Sara crut lire sur son visage comme un air d'excuse, comme s'il regrettait de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Un sourire lui échappa et elle scella ses lèvres à celle du jeune homme, plus délicatement qu'il ne l'avait fait. Mais apparemment, Michael Scofield n'était pas disposé à se montrer maître de lui. Comme si la sensation des lèvres de Sara contre les siennes étaient une drogue, il intensifia le baiser et attira la jeune femme au centre de la pièce. Là, il souleva son débardeur et caressa son dos, descendit jusqu'à ses reins. Michael se rendait compte qu'il était en train de perdre les pédales, mais il lui était impossible de se contrôler. La colère qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipée, et il avait besoin de se vider de toute cette énergie en trop. Et il lui fallait bien avouer qu'attendre et réprimer son désir pour Sara jusqu'au moment où ils auraient enfin pu avoir un instant à eux n'arrangeait rien.

Sara, quant à elle, laissait Michael mener la danse. La sensation, à la fois désagréable et délicieuse, de se sentir comme une proie dans les bras de Michael, la rendait quelque peu indécise. Alors elle se laissait faire, mais bientôt, l'empressement de Michael se révéla contagieux. Elle déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et la laissa tomber à terre, révélant son tatouage qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir de regarder. Michael la précipita contre le mur et entreprit de défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son jean, tandis que Sara sentait un frisson de plaisir la parcourir toute entière.

Michael et Sara aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus loin si Lincoln n'était pas sorti de sa chambre en trombe et n'était pas venu tambouriner à la porte de celle de son frère.

Mike et Sara se figèrent, haletants, ne sachant trop que faire : continuer de laisser libre cours à leur désir ou aller ouvrir à Lincoln ?

-Michael !! Michael, ouvre, je t'en prie !!

Le ton alarmiste de son frère décida Michael à remettre sa chemise et à aller lui ouvrir. Sara abaissa son débardeur sur son ventre et passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore humide, puis referma la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Linc ?

Lincoln avait les sourcils froncés et une expression de nervosité sur le visage.

-Un flic, Mike. Il fouille le motel. On va se faire repérer.


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le policier pénétrer dans le motel, Paul Kellerman avait averti Lincoln. Il s'était ensuite saisi de son sac et s'était dirigé vers la porte de la chambre. Mais Linc l'avait arrêté.

-Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais descendre et voir ce que veux ce policier. Ca vous va ?

Lincoln avait hoché la tête, l'avait laissé sortir et était allé prévenir son frère.

Kellerman descendait maintenant les escaliers d'un air nonchalant. Son plan avait toutes les chances de marcher, et de cette façon il saurait si ce flic était venu coffrer Burrows et Scofield ou s'il était simplement venu faire du zèle.

Arrivé au pied des escaliers, il aperçut la réceptionniste en grande conversation avec ledit policier. Celui-ci lui montrait une feuille de papier, mais Kellerman ne parvenait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il endossa alors le rôle du touriste qui vient de loin, un brin curieux, et il l'interpella.

-Wow, un policier ici, à Sunland Park ! On m'avait dit que cette ville était très tranquille ! On m'aurait donc menti ?

L'interpellé sourit et prit un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'alarmer. Je recherche juste ces deux hommes. Vous ne les auriez pas aperçut par hasard ? dit –il à Kellerman en lui montrant la feuille.

Les visages de Lincoln et Michael étaient imprimés sur le papier. Une pensée fugace traversa l'esprit de Kellerman. Il pourrait…dire à ce policier qu'il avait aperçu ces des hommes au troisième étage, il pourrait livrer Michael, Lincoln et Sara aux autorités…Mais ce ne fut qu'une pensée fugace.

-Non, désolé, je n'ai jamais vu ces hommes. Qui sont-ils ?

-Hem…Ce sont deux fugitifs.

Le policier avait l'air gêné. Ce touriste pensait passer un bon moment à Sunland Park et on lui annonçait que deux fugitifs se baladaient peut-être en ville…

-J'aurais aimé vous aider, mais je ne les ai pas vu.

Kellerman déposa les clés de sa chambre sur le comptoir, salua la réceptionniste et le policier et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie, tandis que ces derniers reprenaient leur conversation. Le policier pensait apparemment fouiller tout l'hôtel, d'après ce qu'il disait à son interlocutrice.

Kellerman allait passer la porte pour sortir, mais il se figea et fouilla ses poches. Avec un soupir, il revint sur ses pas et adressa un regard désolé à la réceptionniste.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone portable dans ma chambre, pouvez-vous me rendre les clés s'il vous plaît ?

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit les clés.

-Bien sûr. Tenez.

-Merci.

Kellerman grimpa les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au troisième étage.

En voyant Sara, qui se trouvait à présent au milieu de la chambre, ajuster son débardeur et la ceinture de son jean, Lincoln sut qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose. Et la chemise ouverte de son frère le confortait dans cette idée.

-Où est Kellerman ? S'enquit ce dernier.

-Il est descendu voir ce que veux ce flic.

Michael boutonna rapidement sa chemise et rassembla ses affaires dispersées ça et là dans la pièce. Sara saisit son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans un coin de la chambre et enfila sa veste. Ils devaient fuir. Encore.

Michael sortit de la chambre et jeta un regard à droite et à gauche du couloir. Lincoln le tira à l'écart de la chambre.

-Ecoute Mike, je suis désolée d'être hem…d'être arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe tout à l'heure, dit-il son frère en jetant un coup d'œil à Sara.

- Aucune importance, Linc. Ce flic est là et hem…tu n'as fait que venir nous prévenir.

Le jeune homme ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en voulait bien évidemment pas à son frère, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se sentait exaspéré. Cette situation était insupportable. Où qu'ils aillent, il y avait toujours un problème. Et même dans une ville minuscule telle que Sunland Park, au bord de la frontière, quelqu'un parvenait à leur mettre le grappin dessus.

Lorsqu'elle eut rassemblé ses affaires, Sara sortit à son tour de la chambre. Michael la verrouilla et laissa les clés sur la porte, tandis que Kellerman apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Ce flic va fouiller l'hôtel, leur apprit-il une fois qu'il les eux rejoint. Il va mettre un certain temps avant d'arriver jusqu'au troisième étage, mais il vaut mieux qu'on parte.

Il verrouilla à son tour la porte de sa chambre et laissa les clés sur la porte, comme l'avait fait Michael. Puis tout quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie de secours, Kellerman et Lincoln en tête, Michael et Sara fermant la marche, la jeune femme ayant décidé de rester à bonne distance de son tortionnaire. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir avant que la situation ne lui devienne insoutenable. Les pulsions meurtrières qui l'assaillaient chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Kellerman risquaient de la rendre folle. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Et vite.


	16. Chapter 16

Kellerman, Lincoln et Sara descendaient prudemment les escaliers de chaque étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser un couloir et à passer la porte de secours. Aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre eux et la rue où était garée la voiture. Mais pousser simplement la porte pour s'échapper aurait été trop facile. D'autant plus que celle-ci se révéla fermée à clé.

-Cette porte ne s'ouvre qu'en cas d'incendie, réalisa Michael alors que Lincoln s'acharnait vainement à l'ouvrir.

-On n'a qu'à provoquer un incendie, proposa Kellerman avec un sérieux qui déconcerta Michael.

-Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ? Ironisa Lincoln.

Sara ne savait trop que faire. Cette foutue porte refusait de s'ouvrir, et la jeune femme sentait une sourde angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Elle jetait constamment des regards à l'autre bout du couloir, s'attendant à voir débarquer le policier d'une minute à l'autre. Pour ne rien arranger, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, la jeune femme s'enlisait de plus en plus dans une mauvaise humeur et elle avait l'impression d'être prête à envoyer balader quiconque lui parlerait. Elle n'en voulait pas à Lincoln de les avoir interrompu, Michael et elle, alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de faire l'amour dans cette foutue chambre d'hôtel. Ca n'était pas de sa faute. Seulement Sara avait l'étrange impression que chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à faire ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, quelque chose l'en empêchait. De plus, la montée d'adrénaline et le puissant désir qu'elle avait ressenti pour Michael à ce moment-là ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Sara en voulait en fait au monde entier, à cette foutue vie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, aux événements qui s'enchaînaient sans lui laisser le moindre répit…Et bien sûr à cet espèce d'idiot en face d'elle, avec son sourire narquois et son air supérieur, comme s'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution, continua Lincoln et sortant l'arme qu'il avait « confisquée » à Kellerman et en la pointant sur la serrure de la porte.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Michael.

-Et vous pensez que _ça_, c'est une bonne idée ? Le flic va rappliquer ici dès qu'il aura entendu les coups de feu.

-Vous savez courir, non ? lui répondit Mike du tac-au-tac.

Ce dernier recula, imité par Kellerman et Sara. Lincoln tira trois coups de feu dans la serrure de la porte. Le verrou sauta et, la porte n'étant plus verrouillée, l'alarme à incendie se déclencha.

Lincoln se précipita dans la rue et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du véhicule, talonnée par son frère, Sara et Kellerman. Tout quatre s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, Lincoln démarra en trombe et quitta Sunland Park, la ville qui possédait le plus haut arbre des Etats-Unis.

Peu avant l'embranchement entre la route départementale sur laquelle ils roulaient et l'autoroute, Lincoln arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté mais laissa tourner le moteur.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, Mike ? demanda-t-il à son frère assis à l'arrière avec Sara.

Michael resta silencieux quelques instants. Leur seul point de repère était la clé que Sara portait autour du cou. Kellerman sembla lire dans les pensées du jeune homme.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, votre copine porte la réponse sur elle.

Sara n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait employé Kellerman, méprisant et condescendant. La jeune femme avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire paquet encombrant mais dont on a absolument besoin. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette foutue voiture tenait un tant soit peu à elle en tant que personne ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Michael à qui le ton de Kellerman n'avait pas beaucoup plût non plus.

-Cette clé porte le sigle d'un club de cigares privé. A Chicago. Retour à la case départ, jugea utile de préciser Kellerman.

Sara dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui dire de la fermer et de le gifler avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

-Direction Chicago alors, dit Lincoln en reprenant la route.

Tout quatre traversèrent le Texas sans s'arrêter. Mais bientôt, la faim se fit sentir et ils durent s'arrêter en Oklahoma pour acheter de quoi manger et faire le plein d'essence.

La station service était déserte. Lincoln arrêta la voiture le long de la pompe à essence, sortit du véhicule et entreprit de remplir le réservoir.

Michael sortit aussi, suivi par Kellerman et Sara qui en avait plus qu'assez de voyager dans cette voiture. La jeune femme ne pensait pas atteindre un jour un tel degré d'exaspération. Michael semblait trop occupé à planifier la suite des événements et ne faisait nullement attention à elle. Il pénétra avec Kellerman, qui restait tout de même à bonne distance du jeune homme, dans le petit magasin qui faisait face à la pompe à essence et disparut à l'intérieur.

Sara resta quelques instants à côté de la voiture, l'air frais la calma un peu. Puis elle se résigna à suivre Michael.

Lincoln observa la jeune femme traîner les pieds jusqu'à la boutique. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Lincoln Burrows n'était pas le genre d'homme à prêter attention aux pressentiments et à ce genre de choses. Mais la tension qui émanait de Sara Tancredi depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route était bien trop forte pour être ignorée.


	17. Chapter 17

Le magasin était minuscule. Tout de suite à gauche de la porte d'entrée se trouvait la caisse, et le reste de la pièce était tapissée de rayons où se côtoyait en un joyeux fouillis nourriture, objets divers et variés…Pourtant tout semblait propre, du moins c'est ce que pensa Sara lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin.

Kellerman était occupé à choisir des packs de bière et des bouteilles d'eau, alors que Michael se chargeait de la nourriture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de remplir le panier que la caissière lui avait gracieusement prêté pour ses achats, il se dirigea vers la caisse, alors que Sara allait vers le fond du magasin pour consulter les quelques journaux qui s'y trouvait. Au milieu de la pièce, ils se croisèrent, et Michael effleura la main de la jeune femme. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et elle aurait voulu que tout autour d'elle disparaisse, qu'il ne reste plus que Michael, sans tout ces parasites qui lui rendaient la vie infernale. Sara se trouvait dans un tel état d'énervement qu'elle aurait aisément pu perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, retenir le jeune homme par la main et l'embrasser, là, devant Kellerman, devant cette caissière qui regardait Michael avec un peu trop d'insistance. Au lieu de cela, elle se maîtrisa et alla se réfugier près du rayon où se trouvaient les journaux, tentant sans trop de succès d'ignorer les images qui lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'hôtel. C'était comme si Michael avait laissé des marques brûlantes sur la peau de la jeune femme, là où il avait posé ses mains…Ne pas supplier Michael d'ignorer Lincoln frappant à la porte et de continuer à l'embrasser et à la toucher avait été une véritable torture. Et le simple fait de l'effleurer n'avait fait qu'aviver la frustration et la mauvaise humeur de Sara.

Michael déposa le panier sur le comptoir de la caisse et la caissière commença à le vider, tout en jetant de temps en temps de furtifs coups d'œil au jeune homme. Au bout de quelques secondes, Michael remarqua son manège et une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit : et si cette femme l'avait reconnu ? Mais bien vite il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

-Ca vous fera vingt dollars, annonça la caissière d'une voix aguicheuse.

Michael lui tendit l'argent et elle s'en saisit, en prenant bien soin d'effleurer la main du jeune homme au passage.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin, on dirait, commença-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

-Hem…Non, nous ne sommes pas d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans l'Oklahoma ?

-Nous euh…nous…c'est juste une petite…virée entre amis.

-Ah, je vois. Au fait, moi c'est Sasha. Et vous ?

-Hem…John…John Gardner.

-Dans ce cas John, je suis ravie de vous connaître, dit Sasha en tendant la main à Michael que celui-ci serra.

Sara lisait distraitement l'article d'un journal local sur les lieux les plus attractifs en Oklahoma lorsqu'elle remarqua le manège de la prénommée Sasha. Dès lors, elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur ce satané journal, les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, et elle eut énormément de mal à éviter de guetter la réaction de Michael au numéro de charme que la caissière jouait pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Sasha secouait ses longs cheveux blonds, adressait d'éclatants sourires à Michael qui semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

-Vous comptez rester dans la région pour combien de temps ? Continua Sasha.

-Je ne sais pas…Un certain temps.

Kellerman se dirigea à son tour vers la caisse. Il avait lui aussi remarqué l'intérêt que Sasha portait à Michael.

-D'où venez-vous exactement ? demanda encore la caissière.

Cette dernière faisait tout pour attirer le jeune homme dans ces filets ; et cela n'avait pas échappé à Sara. Elle observait discrètement la réaction de Michael, mais plus Sasha usait de son charme, et plus la jeune femme sentait toute discrétion l'abandonner. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les pages du journal, et une sourde colère s'empara d'elle, s'ajoutant à sa mauvaise humeur et à sa frustration. Pour qui se prenait cette blonde à se pavaner ainsi devant Michael ?

Kellerman déposa l'eau et la bière sur le comptoir. Sasha quitta un instant Michael des yeux pour observer son nouveau client, mais bien vite son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme.

-Nous venons de…de Dallas, lâcha Michael qui commençait à trouver cette caissière un peu trop curieuse.

-Wow, Dallas ! S'enthousiasma cette dernière. J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas !

_« Ben voyons ! » _pensa Kellerman.

Sara était écœurée par la voix mielleuse avec laquelle Sasha parlait à Michael. La jeune femme était bien consciente que la jalousie prenait peu à peu le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Son aversion pour cette blonde au décolleté un peu trop plongeant n'était due qu'au fait que celle-ci s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au jeune homme.

Sasha entreprit de s'occuper des achats de Kellerman, toujours sans quitter Michael des yeux. Ce dernier, une fois que Paul eut payé, saisit les anses de son sachet et commença à tourner les talons pour partir. Mais Sasha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; elle posa sa main sur la main du fugitif et lui adressa un sourire ravageur.Le jeune homme n'aimait pas être impoli avec les gens, même s'il fallait l'avouer cette Sasha lui tapait sur le système. Aussi lui adressa-t-il en réponse à son sourire un autre sourire poli.

-Dites, il n'y pas un numéro où je pourrais vous joindre ?

_« Et mon poing dans ta figure tu ne le veux pas aussi ? »_

Sara regretta aussitôt cette pensée agressive. Elle ne comprenait pas trop sa propre réaction ; ce n'était pas son genre d'être jalouse ainsi, d'autant que Michael ne semblait pas très attiré par Sasha…

Malheureusement, Kellerman allait donner une raison d'être à la colère qui peu à peu envahissait Sara sans qu'elle puisse la contenir. Paul arrêta d'observer le manège de Sasha et tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui quitta momentanément du regard sa rivale blonde pour le poser sur son tortionnaire. A cet instant, Kellerman commit une grossière erreur. Trop heureux de pouvoir encore faire souffrir Sara, il lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Ma pauvre fille, tu viens de te faire évincer !»

La jeune femme détourna brusquement les yeux sous l'œil goguenard de Kellerman. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle tremblait littéralement de rage.

Sara savait qu'elle aurait dû ignorer Kellerman, ignorer Sasha qui tentait vainement d'éveiller ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt chez Michael. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû tourner les talons et sortir du magasin pour aller se calmer dehors.

La jeune femme avait toujours plus ou moins su maîtriser ses sentiments pour ne pas se laisser submerger par eux. Jusqu'ici, un accès de colère, une vague de chagrin, un fort sentiment de joie ou un intense désir n'était pas un problème ; elle parvenait aisément à les cacher, à ne rien laisser paraître. Son caractère plutôt introverti l'y aidait, et de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas que les gens puissent savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Avec Michael, elle était tombée sur un os : le jeune homme semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Toujours était-il que Sara fulminait. Son corps refusait de lui obéir et de sortir de ce foutu magasin, elle était comme piégée de ses propres émotions.

Tandis que Sasha continuait son numéro de charme et que Kellerman riait sous cape, Sara avisa une jolie collection de canifs, posée sur un promontoire à quelques centimètres de son bras droit. Alors que toute pensée cohérente désertait son esprit, elle s'empara de l'un deux et le cacha dans sa manche.


	18. Chapter 18

A partir de l'instant où Sara s'empara du canif, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversa son esprit. Aveuglée par la haine, elle agissait presque mécaniquement, poussée par une incommensurable soif de vengeance.

Sasha tentait toujours d'attirer Michael, employant tout les stratagèmes qu'elle connaissait, et Kellerman se délectait du spectacle, sachant pertinemment que derrière lui, une torture de plus était infligée à Sara. Il était loin de se douter que cette fois encore, la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas faire.

Lincoln avait terminé de faire le plein. Il s'apprêtait à aller payer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un des pneus du véhicule était dégonflé. _« Quelle tuile ! »_ pensa Lincoln en soupirant. Il entreprit néanmoins de le regonfler à l'aide du dispositif mis à la disposition des automobilistes.

Sara déplia la lame du canif et le replaça à l'abri de sa manche. Elle sentit le métal froid entre ses doigts, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère et son besoin d'évacuer de n'importe quelle manière la rage qui la faisait littéralement bouillir.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir.

Kellerman avait sa main gauche nonchalamment posé dessus : l'autre tenait son sachet rempli de bouteilles d'eau et de bières. Il ne vit pas Sara approcher derrière lui, trop occupé à observer Sasha se démener pour éveiller de l'intérêt chez Michael.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter plus longtemps les bavardages de cette femme. Il retira son bras sur lequel était posée la main de Sasha et la salua. Stupéfaite car n'ayant pas l'habitude que les hommes la repousse, elle se tut subitement. Michael tourna les talons, juste à temps pour voir Sara abattre le canif sur la main de Kellerman.

Michael crut au début qu'il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Il allait se réveiller, tout ceci ne pouvait pas arriver. Sara ne _pouvait pas_ avoir planté ce canif dans la main de Kellerman. Ca n'était pas possible.

Mais le hurlement de douleur de ce dernier ainsi que le sang qui jaillit de sa main lui rappela douloureusement qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la réalité et non pas dans un rêve. Sara, quant à elle, mesurait peu à peu l'ampleur de son acte.

Sasha avait hurlé de peur et elle sanglotait, les yeux fixés sur la main de Kellerman qui se couvrait peu à peu de sang.

Mais ce qui acheva de faire reprendre ses esprits à Sara, ce fut le regard que Michael avait posé sur elle, rien qu'une seconde certes, mais qui eut ses conséquences…Le jeune homme l'avait regardé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Sara crut même déceler dans son regard de la peur, comme si elle était dangereuse, comme si elle n'était plus la personne qu'il avait connu…La jeune femme se sentit mal, une vague de nausée la submergea, sa tête tournait. Elle recula de quelques pas, ses yeux allant et venant de Michael, qui tentait d'endiguer le flot de sang, à Kellerman, dont les traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Puis elle se retourna et poussa violemment la porte du magasin pour en sortir.

Lincoln aperçut Sara quitter le magasin telle une furie. Il sut que son pressentiment s'était révélé exact.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Michael qui quitta le magasin.

-Linc !! Occupe-toi de Kellerman, il est dans un sale état !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Michael ne répondit pas ; il poursuivait Sara qui se dirigeait vers la route. Lincoln quitta la voiture et se dirigea vers le magasin. Lorsqu'il y entra, ce qu'il vit le laissa quelques instants pantois. La stupéfaction céda la place à une certaine forme de contentement : ce fumier souffrait enfin.

Sara ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. La nausée qui s'était emparée d'elle se fit plus intense. Au bord de la route, elle s'arrêta et se plia en deux, les bras autour de la taille. Elle se sentait prête à vomir tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé depuis une semaine : la peur, le désespoir, la haine, la jalousie…et même l'amour, cet amour que lui portait Michael et dont elle ne se sentait pas digne. Bientôt, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, qu'elle ne tenta pas de retenir. La nausée reflua, et Sara se redressa lentement, prête à quitter cet endroit, même si elle devait en crever de ne plus revoir Michael.

La route était déserte ; aucune voiture ne se profilait à l'horizon. Michael aperçut Sara, elle paraissait elle aussi dans un sale état. Il la vit se redresser et quelques secondes plus tard, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

-Lâche-moi Michael, va-t-en !! hurla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par les larmes.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

-Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais partir !!

Sara fit quelques pas sur la route, mais Michael lui agrippa le poignet et la força à se retourner.

-Sara ! Où comptes-tu aller exactement ?

-Je n'en sais rien…Loin d'ici, loin de cette pourriture qui me gâche l'existence !! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant, je peux te donner cette foutue clé et…

-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ?? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser une telle chose ?

-Mais regarde-moi, Michael…Comment tu…Comment pourrais-tu aimer une femme comme moi ? Regarde ce que je viens de faire !! J'aurais sans doute fais pire, j'avais réellement envie de lui prendre sa vie comme il a failli prendre la mienne !!

Michael était abasourdi. Sara arrivait tellement bien à lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait…Pas une seconde il ne s'était douté de tout ce que la jeune femme lui criait maintenant, au bord de cette route…Sara ne laissa pas Michael répondre et continua.

-Ce que tu m'as dit dans cette chambre d'hôtel…C'est vrai aussi pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime, Michael. Et je pense que rien dans toute mon existence ne pourra changer ça. Mais es-tu prêt à aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Est-ce que tu…

-Non, Sara. Arrête.

Michael prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

-Au fil des jours, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De toi, Sara, de toi toute entière. Pas seulement de ton apparence extérieure, mais de ce que tu es, de ta personnalité. Et tu penses que je vais arrêter de t'aimer parce que, jours après jours, je te connais de mieux en mieux ? Tu te trompes. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, avec tes problèmes, tes défauts, tes soucis, tes peurs…Tout, Sara.

En disant cela, il n'avait cessé de regarder Sara dans les yeux. Peu à peu, la colère de cette dernière s'était apaisé, c'était comme si la tempête qui s'agitait en elle se calmait sous le contact des mains de Michael sur ses joues, de son regard ancré dans le sien.

-J'ai toujours pensé n'être pas doué pour dire ça, mais apparemment je me trompais…

A travers ses larmes, Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Michael Scofield, je vous confirme que vous savez parler aux femmes !

Il sourit à son tour et caressa sa joue droite. Il aimait cette femme à en mourir, il espérait qu'elle en était convaincue maintenant…

Et puis Sara ressentit le besoin d'un contact corporel, elle s'approcha alors de Michael qui la serra contre lui.

-Toute cette histoire prendra bientôt fin, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'interdis dorénavant de douter que je ne puisse pas t'aimer. C'est compris ?

-Reçu cinq sur cinq…

Le sourire et les derniers mots de Sara moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque Michael y posa les siennes.


End file.
